Like
by bnvbnv27
Summary: This is an idea that came to me. It's like on Facebook. Like and Axel told 18 people what he liked about them. It's better than it sounds. I suck at summaries.


How old do you look:

Do i want your number:

Do i like your profile picture:

Do i think your cute:

Should we talk more:

Are we good friends:

Best feature:

Have i ever liked you:

First impression:

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10:

Would i ever date you:

Do i Like you:

What i really think of you:

Do i wanna hang out with you:

Like and I'll tell you (:

18 people like this.

Reno,Namine,Xigbar,Xemnas,Saix,Riku,Kairi,Zexion,Demyx,Larxene,Luxord,Ariel,Belle,Goofy,Donald,Sora,

Roxas, Alice

Axel looked over the names of the people who liked his status. "Well I better get started." He said and started typing. He decided to do Alice's first. He smiled remembering his and Alice's first encounter back in his tenth grade year. FLASHBACK: Axel was walking down the hallways of Destiny High composing a text message on his cell phone, not really paying attention to where he was going. "OW!" he looked up from his phone to see he had just ran over a blonde girl. He hadn't met her before, maybe she was a new student. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Axel apologized. "It's fine. neither was I." Axel laughed. "I'm Axel. I've never seen you around before, are you new?" He asked. "No.." Alice said. "How come I've never met you before?" Axel asked. "I don't know. There's such a big freshman class this year." Alice said. "Oh your a freshman. That explains it. Were in different halls." Axel said. "What grade are you in?" Alice asked. "I'm a sophomore. So tenth grade." Axel said. "Oh." Alice said looking disappointed. "What's wrong?" Axel asked. "Well you probably wouldn't be interested in dating a girl in a lower grade than you." She said. "Well it depends. I happen to like blonde freshman." Axel said and that was the start of a year-long relationship. They broke up when Axel met Roxas and realized he was gay. But the two remained close friends. END FLASHBACK. Axel smiled. He loved Alice as a lover. Now he loves her as a best friend. He started typing.

How we met: A year ago, I bumped into you in the Sophomore hallway.

How old do you look:Fifteen.

Do i want your number: I got it.

Do i like your profile picture: Yeah, it's cute.

Do i think your cute: Totally cute.

Should we talk more: We talk all the time, but honestly I could talk to to you all day. Your my best friend.

Are we good friends:Best friends.

Best feature: Your hair.

Have i ever liked you: I love you.

First impression: Damn, she's fine!

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 10.

Would i ever date you: I did.

Do i Like you: I love you as a friend.

What i really think of you: Your an amazing, beautiful, sweet, charming, funny, girl.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yeah, this weekend: Me, you, Roxas. Got it memorized?

Like and I'll tell you (:

Axel finished typing Alice's like and sat back for a moment admiring his and Alice's friendship. He looked at his Facebook and decided to start working on Xemnas's next. Axel worked for Xemnas at a movie theater downtown. Xemnas hired Axel when he turned sixteen and he was a close friend of his dad's. So that meant whenever Axel screwed up or got into trouble at work his dad knew about it...he remembered one time when he came to work extremely drunk. Xemnas gave him an extremly long lecture then drove him home and informed his parents about his drunken state. Axel had to endure another extremely long lecture and was grounded got grounded for a whole month. His dad took the keys to his car, and drove him to and from work and school for a month. Then there was that other time...when he got mad at Xemnas for asking him to refill the popcorn machines. A simple task he usually didn't mind doing-if he wasn't making out with his boyfriend. Axel told Xemnas to fuck off, and he did. Axel continued to make-out with his boyfriend with a completely satisfied feeling, until he got home that night. He walked in the door and his dad was on the couch waiting for him. He told Axel they needed to talk, Xemnas had phoned Axel's dad about the incident at work. Axel spent an hour trying to convince his dad he was too old to have his mouth washed out with soap...but sadly he lost that argue. Axel decided to start typing.

How we met: My job interview.

How old do you look: 36.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: It creeps me out.

Do i think your cute: No.

Should we talk more: We should talk less, you get me in trouble.

Are we good friends: Your my boss, not my friend.

Best feature: Your eyes. (No homo)

Have i ever liked you: I'll admit, when I went in for my job interview I thought you were kind of hot. But once I got to know you..no.

First impression: He's tall.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10:7.

Would i ever date you: No.

Do i Like you: Your an ok dude.

What i really think of you: Your a fair boss.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Nah.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Axel looked over his list. He smiled when he saw Ariel's name. Ariel was a girl he met over spring break. She was cute and bubbly, they had a fling before he started dating Roxas. Then they met up again when she started attending Destiny High. She became close friends with Alice and accompanied him to football and basketball games whenever Roxas or Alice couldn't. She's the reason he gets excited for his birthday each year. He used to hate his birthday and when Ariel found out Axel hated his birthday and had never had a birthday party, She threw him the biggest birthday party ever. She kept up the tradition every year and now, Axel can't wait for his yearly party.

How we met: Spring break '09.

How old do you look: 19.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: It's hot.

Do i think your cute: Yeah.

Should we talk more: We should!

Are we good friends: Yes.

Best feature: Your body.

Have i ever liked you: Yes.

First impression: She's really nice and funny.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 10.

Would i ever date you: I did.

Do i Like you: As a friend.

What i really think of you: Your a sweetheart.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yes! Text me sometime so we can make plans.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Next Axel decided to do Reno's like. Reno. His older brother, his pain in the ass, his back-up in a fight, his everything. There was times Axel hated Reno and wanted to kill him. But Axel would definately kill FOR him. One of his favorite memories with his brother is when he was in elementary school, in the third grade an older boy in the fifth grade, Sephiroth would pick on him and beat him up, ( he was a real wuss back then, ok?). Well when Reno found out about Sephiroth he went up to the school and kicked his ass. Not caring about the fact that Sephiroth was 12 and he was 17 and he was a lot stronger than Sephiroth. At least Sephiroth's parent's didn't press charges for his broken arms and ribs. Now that Reno was 24 and he was 16 Axel missed him living at home but was comforted by the fact that he lived right next door with his wife Belle. Another favorite memory Axel had of Reno was when he told him he was gay. FLASHBACK: "Reno...me and Alice broke up." Axel said. "Why?" Reno asked. "You were so good together. Did you guys have a fight?" He asked. Axel shook his head. "No." Axel said. "Then why'd ya break up?" Reno asked. "Promise you won't hate me?" Axel asked. Reno looked at his brother suspiciously. "Why in the world would I hate you?" He asked. "Because i'm gay, and i'm in love with Roxas." ..."Reno?" Reno shrugged. "So I got a gay brother. That's pretty cool. None of my friends have gay brother's. I guess that makes me kinda lucky." He said. "Reno that makes no sense." Axel said. "Axel I love ya. I don't care if your gay and Roxas, he's a nice boy." He said. Axel smiled. "I love you too." END FLASHBACK. Axel smiled and and started typing.

How we met: Mom brought me home to you.

How old do you look: 24.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: Yes.

Do i think your cute: Your sexy.

Should we talk more: We talk everyday.

Are we good friends: Were not just friends, were brothers.

Best feature: Everything.

Have i ever liked you: Your my brother.

First impression: Why is his head so big?

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 100000000000.

Would i ever date you: Yes. Incest is hot!

Do i Like you: Yeah.

What i really think of you: Your awesome.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Sure. I'll come over soon.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Axel decided to do Belle's next since he just did Reno's. Axel never really understood Reno and Belle's relationship. They were complete opposites. She was quiet, he was loud. She was conservative he was NOT. She was friendly, he was OBNOXIOUS. She liked calm peaceful weekends he liked to PARTAY! Axel chuckled at that thought. Reno did party hard..how him and Belle ended up together is a mystery. One day he just brought her home said "this is Belle" and they've been together ever since. Axel liked Belle. She never got mad at him when he spilled orange soda on the carpet. She bailed him out of jail when he was caught vandalizing his principals house and she let him borrow money whenever he needed to. He liked Belle Axel thought while he started typing.

How we met: Through Reno.

How old do you look: 23.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: Yes it's sweet.

Do i think your cute: Your pretty.

Should we talk more: Yes.

Are we good friends: Yes.

Best feature: Your face. (It's pretty)

Have i ever liked you: As a friend.

First impression: Where did she come from and why is she dating Reno?

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 10.

Would i ever date you: No, your Reno's girl.

Do i Like you: Yeah as a friend.

What i really think of you: Your good for Reno and your very nice.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yes.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Hmm, who's next? Axel thought. How about Donald? Yes. Donald is good. Axel met Donald when he was in kindergarten and they've been friends since. They have had their fights but Donald usually had Axel's back and Axel usually had Donalds.

How we met: Kindergarten, Class.

How old do you look: 12.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: It's funny.

Do i think your cute: Sure.

Should we talk more: Yes, we don't talk as much as we used to.

Are we good friends: Yea but we've grown apart.

Best feature: Your fashion sense.

Have i ever liked you: As a friend.

First impression: He's a shorty.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 7.

Would i ever date you: Nah.

Do i Like you: Yeah.

What i really think of you: Your a funny, short dude.

Do i wanna hang out with you: YES WE NEED TO HANG OUT! TEXT ME!

Like and I'll tell you (:

Axel finished up Donalds and decided to do Goofy's. A kid in his science class who he didn't really know that well. He worked with him on a few projects and cheated off of him on a few tests. But that was about it. He was a nice dude. Sort of goofy, hence his nickname. Yes Goofy was a nickname. His real name was Herold...but everyone called him Goofy because the name fit him so well. He was bi and Axel was pretty sure he had a crush on him once before. But he's probably over it by now...

How we met: Science class.

How old do you look: 15.

Do i want your number: Yes. Inbox it to me.

Do i like your profile picture: Haha it's goofy.

Do i think your cute: Your good-lookin'.

Should we talk more: Yes.

Are we good friends: Sure.

Best feature: Your ears.

Have i ever liked you: As a friend.

First impression: He's weird.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 6.

Would i ever date you: I got a man.

Do i Like you: Yes.

What i really think of you: Your my goofy friend who helps me in science.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yeah, drop by sometime we'll hang.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Axel looked at the time. 1:21 am. Whoa he better hurry and finish these. He has school tomorrow...okay. Luxord. What does he know about Luxord? Trouble maker, gambler,pretty cool dude, helped him repay a debt once. Kids buy cigarettes and Alcohol from him.

How we met: School cafetria.

How old do you look: 19.

Do i want your number: I have it, I think everyone has your number...

Do i like your profile picture: Ehh.

Do i think your cute: You'd be cuter if you shaved.

Should we talk more: We talk enough.

Are we good friends: Were okay.

Best feature: Your teeth are really white for someone who smokes and drinks as much as you.

Have i ever liked you: Nah.

First impression: Is he gonna try to fight me?

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 5.

Would i ever date you: Nah.

Do i Like you: No.

What i really think of you: You live on the edge dude. Every time I hang with you i'm never bored.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yes. I wanna have some fun.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Okay he's doing Namine next. She's Roxas's sister. She likes him, she's nice. Axel remembered how hard he worked to get her to like him because she didn't like him at first. He took her to movies, bought her things, brought her coffee and let her accompany him and Roxas on dates. Once he finally earned her trust they became friends. Now they hang out because they are friends. Not becuase he's trying to win her approval.

How we met: Through Roxas. God I love him.

How old do you look: 19.

Do i want your number: I had it. But I lost it. So I need you to give it me again. Inbox it to me.

Do i like your profile picture: Yes it's cute.

Do i think your cute: Yes.

Should we talk more: Definately.

Are we good friends: Were close.

Best feature: Your fair skin and soft sweet voice.

Have i ever liked you: No. I'm in love with your brother.

First impression: She does NOT like me.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 10.

Would i ever date you: And break Roxas's heart? Hell no.

Do i Like you? Yeah. Your my future sister in law.

What i really think of you: Your pretty, sweet and an slightly overprotective of Roxas. But your a good sister.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yeah.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Hmm. Did he talk about Roxas too much? Who cares? He loves the kid. Namine knows that. He decides to do Xigbar next. He met Xigbar at club for people under 21. Of course there was no drinking, just dancing and soda. He brought Roxas there on a date and him Xigbar and Roxas ended up hitting it off and spending the whole night together. Xigbar and Axel love hanging out and talking. Though Xigbar seems rough and tough looking on the outside Axel and Roxas know he's not. He has always been there for Axel and Roxas. Axel is the only person Xigbar trusts to drive him home when he's drunk and Axel knows that.

How we met: Under 21 club.

How old do you look: 20.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: Yes.

Do i think your cute: Your handsome.

Should we talk more: YES!

Are we good friends: YES!

Best feature: Your silky hair.

Have i ever liked you: eh.

First impression: Who comes to a club alone?

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 10.

Would i ever date you: Nah.

Do i Like you: Yes.

What i really think of you: Your a cool level-headed guy, one of my best friends.

Do i wanna hang out with you? Yeah.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Saix. He was doing Saix next. Axel had to be honest. Saix sacred him. Anyone brave enough to be Xemnas's lover scared him. Yes. Xemnas is gay. Axel actually came out to Xemnas before Reno and his dad because he knew he was gay. Xemnas gave him advice about how to come out to his parents and told him about his coming out experience. The first person Xemnas told was Saix. He wanted Saix to know how he felt about him. But Saix didn't even know he was gay. So finally he told him and they ended up together. Axel met Saix one day when Xemnas brought him to the movie theater too see Scream 4. Saix is a cool dude. He's kind of quiet and shy. But from what he saw Saix is the one who wears the pants in his and Xemnas's relatonship.

How we met: At the movie theater.

How old do you look: 30.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: Yes.

Do i think your cute: Your a hottie.

Should we talk more:Yes.

Are we good friends:Actually yes.

Best feature: Smile.

Have i ever liked you: yes.

First impression: Wow. How did Xemnas score him?

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 9.

Would i ever date you: yes.

Do i Like you: Your a cool dude.

What i really think of you: Your cool, your hot, and Xemnas is lucky because he doesn't deserve you.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yes text me.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Haven't talked to riku in a while. Axel thought. Riku and him used to be super tight. He met Riku about two years ago. But the two drifted apart when he started dating Sora. Axel liked Sora. But he liked Riku better and even though he never told Riku he missed his friend. Well now is his chance to tell him.

How we met: School.

How old do you look: 18.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: Yeah, you look hot dude.

Do i think your cute: Yeah.

Should we talk more: YES! We never talk anymore. I miss you!

Are we good friends: I think so.

Best feature: Your personality.

Have i ever liked you: As a friend.

First impression: He's cool.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 10.

Would i ever date you: yes.

Do i Like you:As a friend.

What i really think of you: I like hanging with you. But I miss you.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yes! I'll text you.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Oh Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. Axel thought looking at Kairi's name. He didn't know they had computers in rehab. Kairi was one of Axel's best friends. But once she got into high school she had somehow became mixed with the wrong crowd and was soon addicted to many drugs and partying. One day she overdosed and collapsed in the middle of a party. Axel happened to be at this party and became extermly scared for her. He called 911 and sat in the emergency room until they told him she would be alright and she would be able to go home tomrrow. Once she went home her parents admitted her into rehab. Axel thought that was the right thing the to do. Kairi needed help. She has two more months in rehab. He visits her every week and once she gets out their going to have celebrate together. Axel promised himself he would never let Kairi fall into the wrong crowd and hurt herself like that again. Ugh, why do I have to be so popular? Axel thought. It was now 2:16. Hurry Axel finish..It was true. Axel really is a popular guy and he was determined to finish these tonight.

How we met: Middle School.

How old do you look: 19.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: Yes.

Do i think your cute: Very.

Should we talk more: Once you get out we'll talk everyday.

Are we good friends: Yes.

Best feature: Your determination.

Have i ever liked you: As a friend.

First impression: She's innocent.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 10.

Would i ever date you: Nah, your like a sister.

Do i Like you:No. As A friend.

What i really think of you: Your cute, your trying, i'm proud of you.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yes. Very much.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Okay. Zexion next. Axel met Zexion through Demyx another friend of his. He tutored Axel in algebra and history and science. He hung out with Axel and had connections so he would get him and Axel tickets to the best concerts. They had fun together.

How we met: Through Demyx.

How old do you look: 15.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: It's elusive.

Do i think your cute: Pretty cute to me.

Should we talk more? Yep.

Are we good friends: Were good.

Best feature: The way your hair covers one of your eyes.

Have i ever liked you: Nah. Demyx totally likes you though.

First impression: Love his hair.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 7.

Would i ever date you: Demyx would kill me.

Do i Like you:As a friend.

What i really think of you: Your chill.

Do i wanna hang out with you: I don't know. Do you want to hang out with me?

Like and I'll tell you (:

He decided to do Demyx next. Demyx, fun, loud. But all musicians are. He is totally gay and in love with Zexion and he knows Axel know's . He looks like he's fourteen. Literally. But he's a cool friend to Axel.

How we met: I don't remember.

How old do you look: Young.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: Yes.

Do i think your cute: Yeah.

Should we talk more: No.

Are we good friends:Yes.

Best feature:Your musical talents.

Have i ever liked you: I love you (as a friend)

First impression: What's wrong with him?

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 9.

Would i ever date you: Nah.

Do i Like you:Yes.

What i really think of you: Your cool, talented and loving

Do i wanna hang out with you: If I have to. Just kidding. Sure.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Okay next, Sora. Riku's boyfriend. The one who stole him from Axel. Well, he probably didn't do it literally. Sora barely even knew Axel. And all Axel knew about Sora is that Riku is so in love with him he has no time left for him anymore.

How we met: Through Riku.

How old do you look: 18.

Do i want your number: Sure.

Do i like your profile picture: It's cute.

Do i think your cute: Your ok.

Should we talk more: Yeah.

Are we good friends: Not really. Were really just aquiantences.

Best feature: SPiky hair.

Have i ever liked you: As Riku's boyfriend.

First impression: He's quiet.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 1.

Would i ever date you: Nah your Riku's.

Do i Like you: Your cool.

What i really think of you: Your cool, hot, and good for Riku. We need to get to know each other better.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yeah sure dude, you me and Riku!

Like and I'll tell you (:

Ugh. Axel sighed. Larxene? Why? Who's Larxene. A slut who sleeps with everyone in school...including Axel. It was a mistake and Alice forgave him. But it was his first time and he regrets it. He really does. She didn't talk to him afterwords and she acted really coldly towards him. Axel remembers how Alice was hurt when she found out and it took a lot of apoligizing for her to forgive Axel. Larxene tried to seduce Roxas but luckily Roxas was too smart for her.

How we met: School.

How old do you look: 19.

Do i want your number: I have it.

Do i like your profile picture: It looks slutty.

Do i think your cute: Eh.

Should we talk more: No.

Are we good friends: No.

Best feature: Your kiss.

Have i ever liked you: Once, when I was stupid.

First impression: She seems nice.

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 3.

Would i ever date you: NO!

Do i Like you: Not anymore.

What i really think of you: You don't want to know what I really think of you.

Do i wanna hang out with you: No thank you, i'll pass.

Like and I'll tell you (:

Okay, now that thats over with..Axel thought. He saved the best for last. Roxy! They started dating after he broke up with Alice and they were childhood friends. Axel didn't know when or how he realized it but all he knew is he loves Roxas.

How we met: School.

How old do you look: 17.

Do i want your number: I have it memorized.

Do i like your profile picture: It's us kissing. I love it.

Do i think your cute: Your sexy, your cute, your hot.

Should we talk more: I'd talk to you all day and night.

Are we good friends: Your my love.

Best feature: Everything.

Have i ever liked you: I love you.

First impression: Damn! He's sexy!

Do i love you: Scale of 1-10: 10.

Would i ever date you: I am.

Do i Like you: Yes.

What i really think of you: Your the best.

Do i wanna hang out with you: Yes all the time. 3

Like and I'll tell you (:

Oh good finally done. Axel thought. That was actually fun. He thought.

Axel Status update: Goodnight.


End file.
